El pelo indomable de Rose
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Rose es digna hija de su madre. Tiene la misma maraña enredada de rizos indomables. Y tiene una solución a todos sus problemas. Por Niesugui, para Julia, que se pasa las mañanas como Rose.


**Gui**: Otro de mis one-shots. o drabbles, como prfiráis. Los podría reunir en un solo fic, pero no se me ocurre ningún título. Primero de la tercera generación, de hecho. Celebrémoslo! Con más reviews.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling tiene algo que la hace incapaz de escribir este drabble: El pelo liso.

* * *

**El pelo indomable de Rose**

Rose Weasley es hija de Hermione Granger, una chica con una melena castaña enredada siempre, abultada y sin forma exacta. Ese pelo que ha heredado, sólo que en rojo. Porque también es hija de Ron Weasley. Y los Weasley son pelirrojos. Además de traidores a la sangre, aunque ahora ya no lleven túnicas de segunda mano. Todo el mundo lo sabe –incluso Rose. Y ella, desde pequeña, tiene un _rebullós_ en la cabeza. Dos coronillas en el pelo, es la parte de más enredos.

Rose Weasley antes se dejaba peinar. Por su madre, su padre, o alguno de los que estuviera cerca. Se peinaba el pelo en seco, con un cepillo que "no rompe el pelo", como lo anunciaban los abuelos Granger cuando se lo regalaron. Y el pelo se le quedaba eléctrico. Una especie de cosa entre liso y rizado que para lo único que servía era para pegarse a un globo frotado contra lana –eléctrico.

Rose Weasley, ahora que lleva quince años de experiencia, sabe qué tiene que hacer y qué no tiene que hacer, bajo ningún concepto. Regla número uno: JAMÁS peinar en seco. Jamás. Nunca. Ni en los mejores –peores– sueños. Regla número dos: Evitar a cualquier precio no peinarse cada día. Si no, se volvían rastas. Y Rose no quería llevar rastas. Regla número tres: No dormir con el pelo suelto. Jamás. Regla numero cuatro: mucho, mucho potingue. Y seguía.

Rose Weasley se mete en la ducha como todas las mañanas. Se moja el pelo, que no parece por la labor, como-todas-las-mañanas. Lo separa en dos partes, por la raya del centro. Quita eventuales nudos. Coge la maraña del lado derecho y mechón a mechón, lo moja, como-todas-las-mañanas. Hace lo mismo con el izquierdo. El pelo parece que se deja domar un poco. Está menos hinchado (y es que su pelo se compone en su máxima mayoría, de aire).

Rose Weasley acerca la mano al potingue también llamado mascarilla / suavizante. Coge una buena primera cantidad y la unta (literal) en su pelo. Por fuera, acariciando la cabeza, siguiendo en línea recta. Y por dentro, por las raíces. Como-Todas-Las-Mañanas. Sigue con su rutina. Se vuelve a mojar el pelo, que se ha secado maravillosamente rápido, y que esta vez, se deja ya sí, que sí. Como-Todas-Las-Mañanas. Y con algo más de potingue se pone a la labor del desenredo.

Rose Weasley adora su pelo. Es lo único –o casi– que llama la atención en ella. Muchas veces oye "qué pelo", o siente una mano furtiva que se hunde en esa maraña de rizos. Fascinación. Incluso un día llegó de un cumpleaños algo triste, porque nadie le había dicho nada de su pelo. Pero eso era otra historia. Había una ocasión en la que Rose odiaba su pelo. A muerte. Y era una ocasión que se repetía diariamente: el desenredo.

Rose Weasley tiene los dedos finos y largos impregnados de potingue. Y empieza por la nuca, lado derecho o izquierdo, qué más da. Hunde los dedos en los mechones enredados y tira para abajo. Le sorprende que a Lily le tire cuando ella la peina, tiene el cuero cabelludo muy sensible. No como ella, que lo tiene curtido. Por eso cuando tira, no le duele. Empieza a desenredar, nudos eventuales que llevan al dedo gordo a separarlos dos mechones con más fuerza. Y cuando acaba un lado, va con el otro. Como-Todas-Las-Mañanas.

Rose Weasley sale de la ducha con el pelo empapado. Si bien al principio no se mojaba, ahora es todo un gusto verlo. Y mientras siga mojado, estará perfecto. Ya no intenta peinarse de cualquier manera. Cuando se seque, el peinado quedara hinchado, deforme. Deja que el pelo vaya como le guste. Solo un toquecito: la raya, mejor a un lado. Y con los dedos marca el lugar de la raya y tira del pelo hacia el otro lado. Como todas las mañanas. Y a clase.

* * *

Ummm buenos días mundo. ¿Os gusta mi pelo?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
